Larissa Luthor
Larissa Luthor, more commonly known as Larissa, is the current CEO of Lex Corp, a position inherited after the mysterious death of her father. She is a woman whose background began in the criminal underworld and expanded at a uniquely accelerated pace in a manner similar to her own father. While her father became a public menace to society, she eventually rose to a powerful position in the realm of shadows - becoming a queen which ruled over various forms of trafficking in a matter of years. Her monstrous wealth granted her the ability to amass a miniature army of sinful humans who would obey her will. Under the disguise as a goddess of the underworld, she eventually was approached by several superiors who demonstrated the true strength of the one and only power which mattered - money. Larissa Luthor abandoned her father's goals and began her work as a crucial member of a shadowy network of villains, increasing their manpower and providing immediate funds for their growth. Publicly, Larissa Donald is a diplomat from Ireland who serves as a member of the United Nations. She is especially tied to the international war against drugs amplified by the usage of a drug which awakens the metagene in humans. There has been numerous speculation regarding her secret relationship with the Prime Minister of Japan. Appearance Larissa is true to her name, a goddess who walks with an unrivaled air of seductive beauty. Her body is of perfect measurements, enough to melt the hearts of the toughest man and seduce the most holy. She has made liars out of priest and broke the willpower of several nuns. Some say that her physical allure is that of the devil himself, that her evil is the disguise of a heart of pure evil. It is the representation of man’s sins sewn throughout her porcelain skin. Those who are familiar with her immense wealth know that the combination is nothing short of the devil’s work. She walks with a gentle swish. Gentle eyes that could capture souls. Personality Publicly, Larissa Luthor is a professional woman whose constantly surrounded by cameras and paparazzi. She walks with an air of a well educated, sharp, warm woman with the smile of a hero. She speaks of peace and justice, preaching of a united world where neither the weak nor untalented will feel overwhelmed. Larissa explains that in such a world, the character of a person will surpass the power of their genetics. The demand of heroes will lessen as humans will place a larger value among one another. She seems to value citizens who are often forgotten, signing several bills which are aimed at helping the homeless. Larissa explains that heroism is a civil duty, meant to secure a better future for future generations. And that relying on alien species for the protection of humanity is no different than a child who lives with their parents well into their adulthood. Larissa's professional life is without scandal. She has neither a husband or children, only a small dog named Clark she takes with her to all her meetings. Yet she exhibits the loving aura of a mother that warms the hearts of thousands. Larissa values the power of relationships. Stating that humans are social creatures, she believes that the only superpower that can bring peace is that of love. She continuously brags about her friends in all walks of life. She has been seen with both presidents and drug addicts, spreading a positive message throughout. She’ll never stand aside while an injustice is taking place. Larissa often states that witnesses are no different from villain, everyone possesses the power to make a difference in this world. Larissa Luthor is perfection incarnate. Well-spoken. Loving. Caring. Beautiful. Intelligent. Many have offered their children in marriage alongside bags upon bags of wealth. Yet none have been successful in actually claiming Larissa's heart. Some state that it is due to her obligation to the world, one which comes before all else. Larissa is a woman who values obligations and promises. She believes that a vow is something that should never be broken, and treasures loyalty above all else. However, her inner mentality is a being of a completely different dimension than Larissa Luthor. Those who are aware of her true appearance state that it would be impossible to connect the work of her alter-ego to Larissa. She believes that, as heroes use their hero identity to hide their true self, Larissa heroic speeches are actually disguises for her ruthlessness and wrathful nature. In some ways, Larissa Luthor is a civilian disguise for her inner demons. One she is forced to uphold to remain protected. Her true nature is that of a wicked, hateful, wrathful, enchantress. The reasoning behind her methods are always questioned, to which she is unable to give an actual answer beyond an unjust hatred of society. She regards that society is evil and disgusting. Scum are allowed to live under a corrupted system. She uses her own interactions as evidence. For she has caused the persecution of thousands of innocent men. Simply spending a night with a man, she convinced him to kill both his wife and children. Then, after another night with a different victim, forced that man to pardon the previous. Finally, she revealed her little escapade which resulted in the two killing each other only to find out that they had actually been brothers. The emotional weakness of humanity has always sickened her. For humans to claim superiority over animals, only to act as they would around primal urges disgust her. She explains further her disdain over the unfairness of life. The little wealth that the minority holds alongside the power to dramatically affect the majority. She used this thought process to convince, one who fell victim to this truth, of the Government’s corruption over the heroic society. Larissa Luthor, a woman who could seduce any man and have anyone fall victim to her spell, is quite wary of ties. Her superior states that it is quite ironic that she, who possesses the power to forge any relationship or obligation, is unable herself to comprehend anything beyond manipulation. The ability to obtain whatever she wants whenever she desires has dulled her sense of reasonability. And such, Larissa cannot actually understand what it means to value something or someone. Something Larissa shares with her inner demons is an extreme value of loyalty. She believes that loyalty is something that is most important. Humans are sociable creatures filled with sin and debauchery. And such, the desire to remain strong to an obligation is quite admirable. She is extremely loyal herself. For she will serve her own obligation until her dying breath. She also shows a certain loyalty to her allies. Not so much that she would risk victory for their safety, but in the sense of justifying their unwilling sacrifice as a sign of loyalty. Still, she believes she will never actually understand loyalty or achieve it. So much so she envies relationships and the extent to which one is willing to save a life. History Abilities and Powers Equipment *'Net-Worth': *'Weaponry': **'Mobile Suits': Conception and Creation Trivia *